


Up In The Air

by Smapdi



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smapdi/pseuds/Smapdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost from ff.net. One shot, established Dandy, super fluff like cotton candy. Danny and Mindy take another plane trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up In The Air

**Author's Note:**

> I am slowly reposting works from ff.net. This one in particular, in hopes we will see something similar in the finale. It's probably the schmoopiest fluff I have ever written but it's one of my favorites.

"Wow, Danny, I'm still impressed you sprang for plane tickets when we could have just driven to Boston." Mindy settled into the oversized seat and kicked off her shoes. "First class, even. You're such a baller."

"Yeah, I had some upgrades... frequent flyer miles and whatnot." Danny muttered as he fiddled with his seatbelt. "Dammit... I can't get it long enough!"

"Sounds like a personal problem." Mindy smirked as she reached over to help. "Maybe you're just getting chubby?" She pinched his waist, which was trim as ever, then roamed her fingers around to tickle him.

"Hey, quit that." He shrunk away from her fingers with a grin. She adjusted the belt and locked it for him.

"There you go, all snug." She turned back and reclined her seat. "Wow, you could really sleep in these."

"It's an hour and a half flight, Min. I think you can stay awake."

"Okay, Mr. Buzzkill. It would only have been a four hour drive and I could have slept!"

Danny gave her an exasperated look. "You would really rather have spent the day driving than hop a quick plane? You know with traffic, just leaving the city would take four hours."

"No, it's fine, silly. You're the one who hates flying!"

"I don't hate flying. I just don't like turbulence. But I do hate traffic." He gave her a sideways glance and grinned. "Besides, when you realize you're going on a two week vacation, you want that two week vacation to start as soon as possible."

"Danny! You know I hate it when you misquote my movies!" She had a huge smile that indicated she did not hate it at all. Balling her hands into fists, she pummeled his bicep with feather light punches.

"Oh! Ow! Min, your fists of fury are lethal weapons!"

"Hey, my kickboxing instructor thinks so! And I'm even scarier with my feet!" She twisted up a leg and flailed it in Danny's direction.

"Scary stinky, I'll give you that!" Danny batted away her foot.

"Rude! My feet do not stink!"

"Right, and neither do your farts."

"Danny Castellano! My farts smell like roses."

"Uh, wow, if that's what you think roses smell like, I am going to reconsider buying you flowers."

Mindy collapsed in a fit of giggles, slumped in her window seat. The flight attendant spotted her and came by to request she adjust her seat for takeoff.

"I request you adjust your attitude for takeoff!" Mindy muttered under her breath as she pushed her seat back upright.

"Don't piss off the stewardess, Min. She'll forget our warm chocolate chip cookies."

"Oh my god, Danny, they haven't been called that since the 70's!"

"Cookies?"

"Stewardesses!" Mindy shouted this loud enough for the flight attendant to hear and she turned and glared. "Oh great, Danny, now she's going to spit on my cookie."

"You'll still eat it."

"True."

Mindy flipped open the latest issue of People while Danny tapped a restless beat on the armrests as the plane began to taxi, then lift off. Mindy absentmindedly reached for his hand and threaded her fingers between his. As soon as the seatbelt lights blinked off, Mindy was unbuckled and scooting across Danny's lap.

"Hey! Where are you going?" He grabbed her hips and held her in place.

"Oh, I just wanted you to appreciate this fine, fine ass, Danny." She pulled away and stepped into the aisle. "I'm going to go check out the amenities!"

"Hey. HEY! Hang on, I'm going too." He dogged after her.

"Um, I don't think so, Danny. You remember what happened last time?" She impishly grinned at him as she reached the lavatory.

"Oh... I thought you were getting, like, water..." He shuffled his feet and stepped back.

"I might, if you want to hang out here and molest me when I'm done."

"Okay." Danny blushed.

Mindy was in and out of the restroom in a flash, as she was just washing her hands and checking how the lighting affected her makeup. Danny was poking through the water selection, holding one tiny bottle. She walked up and grabbed the water out of his hands and threw it on the floor.

"Min, that was open."

"Ugh, Danny, I'm trying to recreate a magic moment here." She put a hand on his face and leaned into kiss him.

"By spilling water, Min? Someone has to clean that up."

"Danny, you are ruining it. Don't you want to make out back here like horny teens until I almost get arrested?"

Danny grinned and slid his hand down Mindy's back to rest on one rounded cheek. "You were not almost arrested."

"You didn't see how they were looking at me, Danny. And your pants were on! They could have strip searched me!"

"Well, you already did most of the work for them."

"Um, I distinctly remember you helped." Mindy ran her hands across Danny's broad chest.

"Well, when we land, I'll strip search you." He slid a hand up the back of her shirt.

"No you will NOT. That's a violation of my human rights."

"I'll violate your human rights."

"You are terrible at sexy talk, Danny!" She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank god that's all you're terrible at!" Danny hushed her with his lips.

Just then, the flight attendant walked in and made a loud "Guh!" sound. "You are NOT supposed to be back here!" she shrieked, throwing her hands in the air and walking out.

"Gosh, she's so high strung!" Mindy muttered and returned to kissing Danny. A loud voice came from the speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Captain Spalding, and we should be arriving in Boston in a little over one hour. Weather is moderate and we should have an easy flight. Oh, and would the couple making out in the flight attendant's refreshment area please return to your seat? Thank you."

"OMG Danny do you think he meant us?" Mindy hopped up and down. "Hey, what's back here? The poor suckers who had to fly coach?" She reached out for the curtain that separated the classes.

Danny grabbed her hand and dragged her back to their seats. "Leave it. I'm pretty sure he did mean us, Mindy. Let's not make it worse."

Mindy spent the next 20 minutes restlessly, going from magazine to phone to looking out the window and describing the shapes she saw in the clouds. Danny just sat getting increasingly fidgety and damp.

"Danny, why are you sweating? You're like a broken hydrant. It's not even warm in here!" Mindy reached up to turn on the little fan over his head, then grabbed a tissue and mopped his brow. "For reals, you don't have a fever, but your pulse is elevated. Did you fall asleep and have a naughty dream about me?" She darted a glance to his lap. "Okay, that's not it. What's wrong with you?"

"What, nothing. I'm just sweaty. Can't a man be sweaty 30,000 miles above ground without you making a federal case about it?"

"Geez, sorry, so I worry about you! You're kind of green. Did you eat some bad ham?" She dabbed at his head again.

"No! I'm fine!" Danny waved her hands away and glanced at his watch. "Uhhhh..." He swallowed heavily, leaned his head back and tightly shut his eyes. "I'm going to the bathroom."

"Right NOW?" Mindy squeaked. "Get up!"

"No, not right now. I mean, yeah, I am going to GO to the bathroom now. Geez, Min!" He got up and headed to the back.

Mindy found a Skymall catalog in his seat pocket and started to explore the overpriced gadgets. She realized as she got to the end that Danny still had not returned.

"Danny?" She shouted. "Danny, where are you?" A nearby passenger said "Shhhhh."

"Did you shush me? Don't you dare shush me! My boyfriend has disappeared!"

Another passenger piped up. "Maybe he jumped out."

"Rude! I'll have you know he loves me very much." Mindy's noise alerted the attendant who came by with a frown.

"Ma'am, I'll have to ask you not to cause a scene. Again."

"Okay, first, it's Miss, not Ma'am, I am a young woman, and secondly, air waitress, my boyfriend went to the restroom and never came back. Can you please check and make sure he's okay?"

"My name is Karen, and I'm not an "air waitress." But I will check. For HIS sake." She haughtily walked away, only to return a moment later. "I'm sorry, the lavatories are unoccupied."

"What!? Where's Danny!? DANNY!" Mindy was starting to panic. She ran back to check the empty restrooms. "Danny, where ARE you?" She spied the curtain separating the coach passengers. "Danny, are you back here?"

Sweeping back the curtain she saw the coach area was dimly lit. "Is everyone sleeping? Danny, are you here?" She loudly whispered. There was no response, just the noise of a little rustling and what sounded like a child's muffled giggle. "Danny, for gods sake, are you hiding from me?"

Suddenly one of the nearby overhead lamps clicked on and she glanced at the passenger. It took her a moment to register who she saw.

"Morgan? What the hell!" He was sitting there grinning like a fool. The light beside him went on, this time revealing Betsy. "Holy shit, Bets. What are you guys doing? Do you have like a secret romance?"

Before Betsy could respond, another light appeared, then another and another. Mindy stood there frozen and confused as each face was illuminated - Jeremy, Peter, the other office girls. Then she saw Gwen and Reilly and she screamed. "What is going ON?!"

More lights - Maggie and Alex, Rishi, her mom and dad, and as if she wasn't already floored, she saw Richie and Danny's dad and sister. The cabin was fully lit and full of all her loved ones. Except Danny.

"Oh god what is going on oh god." Mindy held her hands over her mouth and tried to stop hyperventilating. Everyone was just watching her, grinning and waving. Little Danni had her fists tight against her face and she was bouncing up and down emitting tiny squeaks of joy. Morgan was doing the same.

"Hey."

Mindy looked directly ahead to see Danny emerge from the back. He paused for a moment and stared at her.

"Danny." She forced out a whisper, her heart pounding a ridiculous tempo against her ribs. He started to walk towards her and it seemed slow motion but suddenly he was standing only inches away.

She reached out and grabbed his shoulders to steady herself. He was grinning that damned crooked grin and gazing into her eyes and she was weak.

"Danny, what's going on? Why is everyone here? Are you dying? Am I dying?"

Danny laughed. "No, sweetheart, nobody's dying."

"Th...then what..." She panted the words breathlessly. Danny just kept smiling, his eyes never leaving hers as he knelt down on one knee and reached into his pocket.

For once, Mindy was speechless. She let go of his shoulders and grabbed a seat back with one hand as she used the other to cover her now gaping mouth. Danny produced a little box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a stunning, simple engagement ring.

"Min, Mindy, love of my life, will you..." His words were cut short by Mindy's response, which was to fling herself at him, wrapping her arms around his head and nearly suffocating him against her chest while she wailed. He struggled and stood up while she kept hugging him and shrieking.

"Okay, okay, my ears. Min." Danny wrestled her arms free, trying to keep hold of the box. "Min, I'm going to drop the ring."

"Nooo!" She grabbed at it and he deftly pulled it out of her reach.

"I think I need an answer first?"

"OMG DUH! YES!"

Danny wrapped her in his arms and kissed her soundly while the cabin cheered. She could just make out the sound of Morgan yelling "get a room!" before the roar in her ears was too loud.

Danny finally released her and took her hand to slip the ring on her finger. "Oh my god, Danny." was all she could say.

"It's nothing fancy, I know you probably wanna pick out your own, something bigger or whatever..."

"I love it, Danny. It's perfect. Oh my god, I love you. I can't believe you did this. It's the most romantic thing I've ever seen. It's better than a movie, Danny."

"Real life is always better, Min."

Mindy broke away and ran to hug all her friends and family. Danny gave a few high fives and fist bumps, and a hug or two as well.

"Attention, passengers. This is Captain Spalding. We are set for an on time arrival in approximately twenty minutes. If you could please prepare for landing by returning your seats to an upright position and disabling any electronic devices, it would be very much appreciated. Also, one more thing. Did she say yes?"

The cabin erupted in hoots and cheers again.

"Very well, congratulations and thank you for flying All City Airlines."

They headed back to their seats. "Look, Danny, we're walking down the aisle, get it?"

"Yes, Mindy."

"Omg, Danny!" Mindy sat down and pawed at his jacket. "I put my panties in your pocket!"

Danny grimaced and reached in his jeans pocket. "You mean these?" He dangled a scrap of lace and Mindy grabbed for it. He pocketed them and grinned. "Yeah, I found those earlier. It wasn't embarrassing at all to pull them out in front of your father. And your mother. And my sister!"

"And poor Richie, he was probably scarred for life."

"Mindy, I don't even know why... You're wearing jeans, why did you...?"

"I thought it would be sexy. They aren't even the ones I'm wearing, I have grannie panties on right now. Those are brand new, give them to me!" She started reaching over to dig in his pockets again.

"Hey, hey, that tickles. Didn't you learn about going in men's pockets the hard way?"

"That's what she said!" Mindy squealed and rolled back in her seat, catching a glimpse of her ring in the light and stopping to fawn over it. "Oh Danny, I'm so Instagramming this the minute we land."

"Just don't plan on Insta... whatting the honeymoon and I'm fine."

"Oh god. Danny, we have so much planning to do."

Danny grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "Yes, my darling, you sure do."


End file.
